Say What!
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: Bella grows up with 11 people and no parents! Is she now a wild child? How will she and Edward meet if she's lives in Canada and has overprotective guardians? Based off Fruits Basket... “You could get married to Danny…” RxR! BxE
1. We're Moving!

**Say What?!**

**By: Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 1: We're moving!!**

**_Author's Note: Hello, remember to leave a review!! And I got this from Fruits Basket!!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!**_

**XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO**

_Bella's P.O.V_

"Bella, get you butt down here!" my 20 year old brother, Alexander growled.

I grinned mischievously, knowing that A-man was just being in his bossy mode. He was a

Gemini for God's sake… He had more personality differences than spots on a leopard!

I swiftly went down the stairs; more like falling on my butt and sliding down the rest of the way…

"Jeez Sis! One of these days you'll end up in a comma and in the hospital!" my older cousin (she is really close to me, so we call each other sisters), Sara J. commented mockingly as she pulled me back on my feet.

I chuckled because that happened to me once…when A-man pushed me down the stairs in our old house, but I not going to go into the details…

I told her that I had to go and made my way into the room where Alexander (also known as Alex, A-man, Lex, or Alexander) stood, waiting for me, rather impatiently.

"Yes, big bro?" I questioned innocently, but I think I knew what he was going to tell me.

"Don't big bro me, Bella!" he snarled as he continued, "Where in the world did you go to blow off 1,000?! You know that money is short here, even with everyone over 16 pitching in, Sara J. in college and working part time, Josh, Katherine, and I all working full time!"

"Well, excuse me! At least I don't have to go to casinos and gamble money like what

YOU do when you are in Lex mode! Besides, if money was short, then how did we all get

plasma T.V.S in every bedroom?" I shot back, looking him dead in the eye.

He knew I got him there, I meant…there were 12 of us all living under one roof. There were no parental watch (meaning that our parents ditched us and the FOURSOME became our "parents"), not including Sara J., Katherine, Alexander, and Josh…

They were the FOURSOME; they were all at or over the age of 20. They have been whom we looked up at since we could remember…

Alexander looked defeated, as he sighed, "Fine, you got me there, but what did you get spend it on?"

I looked embarrassed as I started the BEST (sarcastic) beginning ever, "Umm…"

However, my other sister, Kayla skids into the room; almost crashing into me, but luckily, she had a better balance than I did.

A-man looked at my younger sister and in a bored tone asked, "What is it Kayla?"

She panted slightly as her dark brown hair stuck to her forehead, "Kath-Kath-Katherine and Josh said it's time to move to this little place called Forks in Washington."

Alex looked slightly alarmed as he asked, "Seriously Kayla? We haven't been in Toronto for even a month yet!"

My sister nodded her head solemnly as she continued, "Apparently, Zack did one of his Sagittarius tricks again and some of his classmates saw him."

Alex slapped a hand to his head as he moaned, "Why Zack, why? We haven't even been in Toronto for a month and you already caused trouble…like the last time!"

Kayla and I smirked at each other; we made a bet with Zack that he wouldn't be able to keep out of trouble for 2 months and it looked like we were dead right.

"May I go now?" I asked a still dismayed Alex.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, off you go, but call Zack in here if you may," he finally looked up from his outstretched hand.

I nodded once as I ran back up the stairs, and into my room to go pack my stuff up. It would be fairly easy because most of my stuff were already in boxes.

I passed my brothers' and sisters' rooms and then finally got to mine.

You see, all the people that I live with were distant relatives; none of us were actual siblings… but we've been through a lot with each other ever since the FOURSOME rescued us from that dreadful orphanage…

We were representing the 12 western astrology signs: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo (that's me), Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces…

We were not only born in those months, but we share a curse that had been around for generations.

The curse of the Chinese zodiac was broken that year, but it had been around much longer than the Western… All the cursed 'families' knew about each other, there's even a daily newspaper for us too!

I felt an Aquarius presence (it was a very airy atmosphere, it was too strong for a Libra and too cold for a Gemini) that filled the room; it must be Josh…

"May I help you, Josh?" I asked without lifting an eye as I threw everything into the nearest box that I could find.

"My, my, Bella. I see that your awareness has gotten better than last year. Anyway, we'll be moving in about 3 hours, so you better be ready," he chuckled as he stalked away.

I picked up my I-pod and hollered after him, "I'm already done!"

I just wanted to punch the daylights out of him, just because he perfected the whole feel-the-presence-of-a-person's-star-sign years ago, doesn't mean that he could act all king like about it!

I started to drag my boxes of personal stuff down the stairs.

"Hey, Bella?" a timid voice questioned behind me.

I closed my eyes to try to get the feel of the wavelength. It was a nice sea breeze, it couldn't be a Scorpio's because I know that, that person hides the feel of the presence, and Pisces presence was usually had a touch of poise ness to it.

So it must be my younger sister, age 13, Shelly, the person of the Cancer sign…

I turned and asked, "What would you like, Shelly?"

Her usually serene blue eyes looked troubled as she answered, "I can't get my things down, will you help me and Zack and Ralph got into another fight."

I sighed as she led me to her room where my two, younger, idiotic, and hotheaded brothers were.

"You freaking idiot! You stole Christy from me!" Zack yelled as he punched Ralph. Ralph ran at the last split-second.

"Your fault that you couldn't keep that chick on a leash!" Ralph shrugged as he kicked Zack in the gut. I could smell the blood…

Zack dodged and landed another punch on Ralph's face. That got the Aries, Ralph, started.

He let out a roar and lunged for Zack. Zack was then on the ground with Ralph beating the stuffing out of him up.

Zack panicked and looked around desperately; he bit Hothead, Ralph. The latter screamed as he jumped on Zack and slashed his face wildly! Zack just slashed back, it was fire against fire. Who would win?

That's when I interceded because of the anxious look in Shelly's eyes, "Hot-heads break it up, NOW!"

Ralph got an evil glint in his eye as I advanced towards the two, slowly. I kept approaching as he got up and then he shifted his foot back and forth like an angry ram and then jumped for me. I ducked, hoping that he would miss…

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- This is for all the people on Twilightarchives that wanted me to post this.**

**okay, here's a recap for the people that i have may or may not of confused...**

**Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO**

**Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI **

**Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO**

**Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair, and represents the sign of TAURUS**

**Ralph: He is 15, red hair, and represents the sign of ARIES**

**Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS**

**Katherine: She is part of the FOURSOME**

**Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS**

**Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes, and represents the sign of CANCER**

**_If there are any comments, questions, or anything, leave a review! let me know if it's good or not!! Flames are not accepted and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_**


	2. Sugar High Time!

****

Say What?!

By petalsarefallingxoxo

xXx

Chapter 2: Sugar High Time!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

Bella's P.O.V

__

Dreaming

"Please wait!" I heard myself calling to a dark shadow. I was in an 1800's styled, white dress with a high collar. I had to lift of the bottom part to race after the moving figure.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm right here," a velvety smooth voice responded; a voice I never heard before in my life.

The shadow just kept moving and moving. I tried to run after it, but I kept tripping after step, after step. I don't know why, either… I didn't know the shadow, but yet, I was drawn to it like a magnet to a refrigerator.

"I'm always here for you, Bella," he reassured as I tripped over a stone for the millionth time.

"Then why do you keep moving away from me?" I demanded as I carefully got up.

The shadow stopped cold as it said after a pause, "It's because I'm not good for you."

End of Dream

****

xXx

"Bella? Bella?!" I heard one of sisters frantically calling me.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as the shaking at my shoulders ceased.

"Oh My GOD! Alex, she might be dead! This might be her last breath that she draws in!" a voice that I recognized to be my 20 year old sister's, Katherine's. She could be so dramatic at times.

I snapped my eyes to see a spinning room. I immediately sat up straight as I responded to my still in shock sister, "Dear sister, I am still here… And why the heck do you think I'm dead?! Jeez, can't a girl just faint after her hot-tempered, brother almost kill her?!"

Everyone looked a bit startled, I usually never ever yell. I saw Ralph looking guilty as I tried to stand up.

I collapsed a few moments after I tried to get up, I shouted when I saw Katherine about to freak out again and start to speak gibberish and everyone else racing to see if I'm fine, "PEOPLE! I JUST collapsed! It's NOT a big deal! Everyone just go ahead and pack; I'll be fine!"

I heard most of the other teenagers grumbled and pushed their way out. Shelly and her friend, the Pisces, gave me a look of concern as they lingered in the room to stay with me.

Of course A-man had to drag Katherine out, thinking that what I said was the best thing to do.

Ralph tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to hear it. So he gave up and left the room with the rest of my other siblings, except for Shelly and Molly (the Pisces).

"Um, Bella, are you okay?" Shelly hovered over me.

I winced because I was only being strong for my family. The truth was I felt lots of bruises covering my body. There was a long cut going from my shoulder to my foot (I followed the line of pain). There was a huge knot on pain on top of my head…

"Yeah," I mumbled as I started to hop back on my feet. Luckily, this time, I didn't fall back down.

Molly looked at me once over which made me feel very uncomfortable since the look on her face was so intense.

She then pronounced quietly, "You are hurting more than you look."

I grimaced as I leaned in and whispered, "Please, don't tell, I might end up in a hospital like last time!"

They shared a look as they nodded solemnly to me because they knew that I detested those medical places...

The last time it happened… Well, let's put it as the doctor that was checking on me, missed the I.V and lived to tell the story of the psycho girl…

Hey! It's his own fault for trying to feed me mashed peas and corn! I could feed my own body, thank you very much.

Also, I've in them too much for my own good.

I grinned suddenly as I asked in a louder voice, "So Shelly, still want me to help you?"

She shook her head as she responded, "After you were out cold, Josh and Alexander took all of the suitcases down and put them in the cars. In case you were wondering, you were

unconscious for an hour and a half."

I groaned as I said sarcastically, "World record for me."

Shelly patted me reassuringly as she said, "Don't worry, everyone didn't mind since

Ralph WAS the one that attacked you…Bella, everyone is waiting for you to get into the car."

I smiled as I hopped down the stairs and out the door. Then into my beige Camry hybrid, to the driver's seat.

What can I say? I'm environmental, and I care about nature… and no, I'm not some tree-hugger! Besides, the FOURSOME gave it to me on my birthday last year…

"Bella, are you sure that you are okay?" Kayla asked with her green eyes filled with concern.

"Yep," I grumbled as I started the car. KC1O1 started to fill the car up with noise. I followed the other cars be

Kayla and I didn't say a word and let the radio station fill in for our silence.

****

xXx

"NO!" I screamed out of frustration when we hit traffic.

To top it with whip cream, Ralph's car (driven by Chris, the Leo) was right behind me. I bet hothead planned the whole thing too! He held up signs that said: I am SO sorry!

I felt a nudge as Kayla whispered to me, "See that guy in the black Corolla? I think he likes you because he's waving to us."

Black corolla? I looked puzzled as I looked out the window.

"Holy jeez, Kayla, he's waving because he is Zack! How can you think he likes me?!

That's plain illegal; I mean he's my brother!" I shouted; my expression was horrified.

She seemed not to notice as she started to laugh hysterically.

Between gasps of breath, she chortled out, "I so totally, knew that! Bella, come on! Zack and you aren't brothers you know…"

I stared at her sly look as I screamed, "No, no, and NO! Still, I'm one of his relatives… So, NO THANK YOU!"

She burst into laughter as I kept staring at her with a weird-out expression as I whispered-yelled, "Are you SANE, woman?!"

Kayla paused for a moment and laughed, "Maybe and maybe not!"

I then questioned, "Did you have any sugar before we left the house?"

She looked thoughtful as her green eyes looked up at the ceiling of the car.

"Well, I had two pieces of Laffy Taffy and three Airheads," she responded.

"Figures, you ALWAYS go sugar-high after eating taffy or Airheads… This made things worse since you ate both types of candy…" I trailed off as I peered out of the corners of my eyes to my sister who was still laughing like a hyena.

"I know, aren't you lucky?" she finally said.

"Oh joy," was all that I could managed.

****

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ending Notes- Thanks to

**_Miu The Princess Of Nature _****and ****_917brat_**

**for reviewing the last chapter! As always, I love to hear/read feedback so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

xXx

****

Recap: Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO (Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes)

Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI (Light brown hair and hazel eyes)

Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO (jet black hair and black eyes)

Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair and green eyes, and represents the sign of TAURUS

****

Ralph: He is 15, red hair with blue eyes, and represents the sign of ARIES

Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS (brown-red hair with green eyes)

Katherine: She is 20 years old, CAPRICORN, part of the FOURSOME (brown hair and blue eyes)

Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS (Silver hair and brown eyes)

Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes with blonde hair, and represents the sign of CANCER

Molly: 13 years old, represents the sign of PISCES (copper hair and blue eyes)

Chris: 18 years old, represents the sign of LEO, Owns a black Corolla (red-blonde hair with hazel eyes)

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_


	3. School Time!

**Say What?!**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 3: School Time!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

When the traffic FINALLY let up, Kayla stopped laughing and fell asleep instantly.

I grinned as I finally got some peace and quiet for the rest of the drive…

I lowered the volume of the radio as Skater Boy came on.

_5 years from now… She sits at home… Feeding the Babies, she's all alone…_

I was puzzled, I mean, that song hadn't been played in such a long time!

Oh, wait no that was my ring tone…

I snapped my Razor up to my ear as I greeted, "Hello?"

"Bella, where are you?!" I heard the voice on the other end screaming.

A-man, I chuckled as I responded, "Places…"

I then noticed the driver in the front of me, yelling into his own phone…

Almost at the same time as Alex yelled, "That really helps! I can't see your car anywhere! You might get kidnapped!!"

I stared at the phone in disbelief as I realized that the car in front of me, WAS Alexander.

"YOU STUPID PERSON! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU, MORON!" I screamed back into the phone. I felt Kayla jolting upright and fell back, in snores.

Alex looked behind him and I waved sarcastically.

"I knew that, Bella! I was just testing you," his voice was calmer and a bit sheepish now.

"Sure, Alex, sure… Whatever you want to believe," I said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I had some news to tell you. As soon as we get to the house, you go to school with the others," he continued.

"Are you CRAZY?!" I yelled into the phone. How could he expect _us _to do THAT?! I mean, I've been driving for about three days now!

"I know what you are thinking, so I will allow you and Kayla to stop at a restroom and freshen up before school. I believe the school is named Forks High School," he spoke in a tone that told me not to argue with him.

"Fine," I sighed as I snapped my cell phone shut and woke up Kayla.

"What?" she grumbled as she swatted my hand away.

"Alex wants us to stop by a restroom before we head out to school," I told her, my tone was colored with disgust.

"What did you just say?!" she sat up straight as if I had told her that the sky was falling.

Her reaction was JUST like mine… I started to crack up.

"To the point, please?" she requested as I tried to cut off the laughter.

"Okay, okay, we're getting out of this traffic and taking the other way to Forks," I said as

I maneuvered out of traffic and to the nearest Burger King.

I pushed my way through the fast food place and headed toward the bathroom. I ignored all the glances and whispered that were about Kayla and me.

"Ah, thank god, it wasn't one of those bathrooms with stalls," I mumbled to Kayla who followed me in. she carried our necessities like soap, deodorant, spare clothes and undergarments…etc.

"How are we going to pull off taking a shower in THIS condition," Kayla hissed as she looked around. There was no shower, and only a toilet and sink in sight.

I shrugged as I made sure that the door was locked.

I then answered, "Hmm, well, I take that corner and you take that other corner. Then fetch water and rub on yourself."

"Or, we could go to a hotel and check in for a while," she hinted.

We shared a knowing glance and ran back into our (well, technically my) car.

"So, the closet one to Forks is this one… The Holiday Inn," I murmured as I looked at the directions.

I started the car and drove there… nothing happened… no traffic or whatsoever.

"How long are we going to stay there?" Kayla asked me suddenly.

I grinned evilly as I snatched out my credit card which held over 3,000.

"Nice," she grinned back.

I answered to her previous question, "I guess for about 2 to 5 days… That means no sharing a house with all those moronic boys."

"Awesome!" she squealed as we shared high-fives.

"Hello? May I help you?" the receptionist asked us as we entered the hotel.

"Yep, we want to check into the Holiday Inn," I responded.

"Where are your parents?" she looked up at us and questioned as politely as she could.

I grinned as I held up me card, "Right here."

"Well, okay, I guess…" she said uncertainly as we busied ourselves with the usual information.

**xXx**

"I call shower!" I screamed as I slammed the bathroom door shut in Kayla's face.

"Fine, I call the other shower," she called through the locked door.

We got checked into one of the finest suites of that entire hotel… Thanks to the FOURSOME, we pretty much have access to anything…well…almost anything.

I rushed through my shower, washing my hair quickly and scrubbing my teeth as best as I could. I placed on a baby blue t-shirt and tight dark jeans. I felt like wearing high-heels, so I wore my favorite metallic-like blue 4 ½ inched heels.

I pushed my hair into a semi ponytail, leaving half of my hair down. It actually looked pretty good despite the fact that it was still wet.

I then ran into the living room where Kayla waited for me.

When she saw me, she gave a loud wolf whistle, "Holy God, Bella! It's _school_ we're going to, not some nightclub!"

"Oh fine!" I sulked like a little child and ran back into the bathroom to change the tight jeans into looser ones and exchanged my high heels for some _sensible _flats.

"Better now, _Mommy_?" I asked Kayla in a baby-voice.

"Much, now we better get a move on!" she commanded as we rushed out to the elevators and out the door.

I slammed on the gas pedal and we went zooming away.

Luckily, we made it to Forks High School, just in time…Well; at least it wasn't right after the school ended if you got my drift.

"Hey, Zack, Chris, Danny, and Ralph," I greeted my brothers.

Unfortunately, Molly and Shelly go to Junior High. So the only other girl besides me was Kayla…

"Ready?" I asked my four brothers.

"Um, Bella, I don't know how to put it, but we've been waiting for exactly 20 minutes for you two to show," Danny announced.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into the main building of Forks High School.

"May I help you?" the school secretary stuttered. It must be how my brothers look…

I mean, I'm not some twisted person or anything, but they WERE pretty handsome… Even with Ralph with his red hair, Zack with his red-brown hair and deep green eyes… Danny had dirty-blonde and Chris with reddish-blond…

"Yep, we're the Walters'… We just moved here…" Danny said. He was the calmest out of all the boys, since the other boys were all fire-signs (Fire signs were usually "hot-headed", like Ralph).

"Yeah…" her hand shook as she handed out our schedules.

I glanced at Danny's, since he was the only other 17 year old… He was in all my classes expect for Trig and Spanish…

"I have lunch shift B!" Kayla crowed as soon as we walked out.

We all had it…

Danny and I walked to our third period since Kayla and I got there a wee late. I couldn't help but notice all the stares we received, it made me feel uncomfortable… I couldn't stand attention from strangers.

I started to stare off into space as I collided with some hard-as-rock person…

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Phew! I finished up this chapter! As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**

**Thanks to **_**-Jessica-Bella****, ****SugerSweetCutie****, ****bluephoenix73**_**, and ****_Miu The Princess Of Nature_**** for reviewing! These people rock!! **

**Recap: Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO (Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes)**

**Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI (Light brown hair and hazel eyes)**

**Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO (jet black hair and black eyes)**

**Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair and green eyes, and represents the sign of TAURUS**

**Ralph: He is 15, red hair with blue eyes, and represents the sign of ARIES**

**Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS (brown-red hair with green eyes)**

**Katherine: She is 20 years old, CAPRICORN, part of the FOURSOME (brown hair and blue eyes)**

**Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS (Silver hair and brown eyes)**

**Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes with blonde hair, and represents the sign of CANCER**

**Molly: 13 years old, represents the sign of PISCES (copper hair and blue eyes)**

**Chris: 18 years old, represents the sign of LEO, Owns a black Corolla (red-blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**Danny: 17 years old, represents the sign of LIBRA, dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes)**


	4. Gym Troubles!

**Say What?!**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 4: Gym Troubles!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

Bella's P.O.V

As I was saying, I was carelessly walking to random places that I've never been before. I had my only 17 year old brother leading me to buildings that might as well be a drug store for all that mattered…

I then bumped into someone that was as hard as a rock and as cold as an icicle. He just stood there, next to brother, chuckling to himself like a crazy manic.

"Here," he extended his hand out to him as my brother did the same.

The dude that I bumped into had the strangest shade of brown (more like bronze) hair and the weirdest colored eyes; they were a topaz shade.

I grabbed for both hands as the two boys dragged me up, I tried to stay put on the ground, but that weirdo was pretty strong because it usually took Danny a full 20 minutes to get me off the ground and that was if I WAS willing to get up. That's how weak my brother was…

"Thanks for helping," Danny told the too pale to be true guy.

All the meanwhile, I just stood there while the two boys discussed about me… It was very awkward as you could see since that dude didn't even know me... It's like when your mom stood around talking to random strangers about your first bra and stuff like that…

Luckily, I didn't have a mother…so yeah…

I decided to cut in, "Anyways, we'll be late for our next class… So see you…"

The odd-looking person finished, "Edward, I'm Edward Cullen."

I impatiently grabbed Danny's arm and waved off, "Yeah, yeah, Edward… We had a nice time meeting you and if you don't mind, we'll be off now…"

For some reason Edward snickered, "Danny, was that your girlfriend?"

Danny stood there, horrorstruck as he managed, "No-No-NO! She could NEVER be my girlfriend! Dude, she's my little _sister_! That's just wrong!"

I slapped him hard on the head and chided, "I'm NOT your _little _sister! _Daniel_," I stressed out, it made him cringe because he hated his full name, "I'm older than you, remember that!"

He steadily shot back, "Oh yeah?! How much older were you?! That's right, 75 seconds!"

Edward and I started to crack up; when Danny got upset, his voice started to change into a really thick southern accent for some reason…

"Both of you act like an old marry couple… How many years had it been? All your lives?" Edward chortled out.

Danny and I stopped bickering and pretty much jumped Edward, "Excuse me?! We were never married! What goes through your head?! You are mad and plain sick!"

Just then, this pixie like person walked towards us. She had spiky hair, a graceful walk that I could never manage, and the same topaz eyes as Edward.

She softly spoke, "Edward, stop bothering these innocent people and get to class!"

He nodded as he threw the peace sign to us and left.

I turned to Danny and said, "So, where was our next class?"

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, I think it was that one though…"

He pointed to the building in front of us as I screamed, "If it was right there, why didn't you tell me before?! I could've gone in while you spoke to that oddball dude, Edward! I didn't want to stand there, looking like some fool as you two talked!!"

He took in my anger with the utter most calm attitude and spoke, "Well, I would've told you if you asked…"

I was then in a rage and tried to keep quiet. I always did that when I got super mad and before I attacked someone… I walked right by him, treating him as if he wasn't even there.

I kept tight-lipped as the teacher introduced us to the rest of the class. I made a metal note of this blonde-haired girl who kept flipping her hair flirtatiously when my brother had to sit next to her…

I ended up with that girl that what's-his-name talked to before he left us.

She immediately chattered, "Hello, my name is Alice Cullen. How are you? Is your name Isabella Walter?"

I groaned and sighed, "I'm good… I prefer Bella and how are you?"

She kept talking to me non-stop after that. It was so much too handle that I couldn't even pay attention to the teacher.

I heard the bell ring as I instantly got up and walked over to where Danny and that Blondie sat. I even forgot to say good-bye to Alice… Whoops!

"Um, yeah sure… I'll see you later," I heard my brother stammering as he threw a desperate look at me. It was the look that he gave me every time a girl tried to go out with him and he didn't want to. He preferred to be kept single… So I always had to pretend to go out with him since Kayla already had a boyfriend, unlike me.

I forgot all about being mad as I leaned in close to Danny and whispered as seductively as I could pull off, "I'll be waiting, Sweetie… Remember, you promised to take me to _all_ my classes."

I saw the jealously written on every inch of the blonde's face. I mentally chuckled to myself as I wanted to provoke her more as I threw in a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Oh, okay! See you, Lauren!" Danny said as his face cleared out of all the previous anxiety.

He wrapped his arm around my waist until we were half-way to our next class.

He hissed at me, "What the hell was that kiss for?!"

I shrugged as slapped his hand off my waist, "What about your arm around my waist?! It made it seem so official!"

"Because it was supposed to seem like it! That kiss was totally un-called for!!" he hissed again.

I shrugged again as I replied, "It was part of my revenge…"

His shoulders sagged as he said with no life in his voice, "Hurray, I got to be the next victim."

I laughed softly, "Don't make it sound like I torture you!"

He whipped his head to face me, "Well, last spring, I didn't actually ask to be dyed pink, did I?"

I shrugged again for the third time as I changed the subject since I wasn't in the most conformable place, "Oh great! Where was our next class?"

He shot me a don't-ask-me look as I heard a voice say, "Maybe I could help…"

I turned and saw Alice Cullen right behind us; she was almost breathing down my neck close.

"Sure, where was the gym?" I asked as my brother nodded.

She pointed to the biggest building on my left and spoke, "That's it…"

"Thanks--" I started, but she was already gone.

Danny commented, "She must have been in a hurry…"

I nodded in agreement as we ran over to the gym.

I had Coach Clapp point me into the girls' locker as I heard that blonde tell the story about Danny and me…

"That Bella girl was all over poor Danny. She was kissing him and everything!" I heard her exclaiming. I was irritated because first of all, I just kissed him on the cheek once.

Siblings were allowed to do that, unless that Forks was an alien planet.

"The Walters' must be sick people to let to get married before 18! How else could they achieve the same last name?!" Lauren announced in an annoying high pitched voice.

I saw the shadow of a tall girl with brown hair defending Danny and me quietly, "You might have misunderstood things, Lauren."

I then cleared my throat as I clearly said, "Hello ladies."

"Oh, um, Bella… Hi!" Lauren rebounded quickly as ever. Her voice was coated with too much honey if you ask me.

I snapped as quick as a twig, "Don't give me that crap! I heard what you were saying! I don't have time to play that kind of games, okay?! Danny WAS my little brother, I was never married! If you must know, we have the same last name because we were adopted!"

I used my previous anger to actually stand up to that nasty girl, Lauren. Everyone in the dressing room was silent as I continued to glare at Lauren, "And don't you EVER disrespect my family again, or else!!"

She jutted her chin out and challenged, "What will you do?!"

I saw this tall blonde rise up and boldly stated, "I'll be watching you, Lauren… Stop acting like a spoiled brat, okay?"

Lauren went really quiet as I walked over to the other blonde and said, "Thank you."

The blonde who looked like a model said, "No problem… It had been a long time since I wanted to blow up at that Lauren."

I saw her leaving with Alice… I suspect that they were related since their eye color was similar to each other…

I then left with the tall brunette who's name I found out was Angela. I felt every single one of those other girls staring at me…

It felt good to release my fury and I just nabbed the spot as the school rebel, but that's all going to change…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Thank you to everyone that reviewed: ****-Jessica-Bella****, ****usaprincess242****, ****bluephoenix73****, Jess and of course: ****Miu The Princess Of Nature****!!**

** _I DON'T mean to offend any blondes out there because I said Blondie as if it is a bad thing!! But Lauren is... ugh... lol_**

**Recap:** **Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO (Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes)**

**Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI (Light brown hair and hazel eyes)**

**Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO (jet black hair and black eyes)**

**Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair and green eyes, and represents the sign of TAURUS**

**Ralph: He is 15, red hair with blue eyes, and represents the sign of ARIES**

**Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS (brown-red hair with green eyes)**

**Katherine: She is 20 years old, CAPRICORN, part of the FOURSOME (brown hair and blue eyes)**

**Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS (Silver hair and brown eyes)**

**Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes with blonde hair, and represents the sign of CANCER**

**Molly: 13 years old, represents the sign of PISCES (copper hair and blue eyes)**

**Chris: 18 years old, represents the sign of LEO, Owns a black Corolla (red-blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**Danny: 17 years old, represents the sign of LIBRA, dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

_**As Always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	5. Onto the Cullen's

**Say What?!**

**By petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 5: Onto the Cullen's**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Alice's P.O.V _

"Edward darling, come here please!" I called from the den. Jasper that was with me at the time started to snicker.

Jasper's arms were still wrapped around me since I just had a vision a few seconds ago…

To me personally, it was probably the best news ever! This new group of people was going to come and there were going to be really close to my family! It was so exciting since no human dared to communicate with us.

I heard the boy groan and said, "Not in your life, old bat."

I couldn't contain in anymore- I pushed Jasper's arms away as I ran into Edward's room. I plopped myself down on him and whined, "I'm not THAT old, unlike _you_! I mean come on! You're _still _wearing this old puke green knit sweater for Pete's sake!"

I moved over to his CD collection and pretended to faint, "This music! Where were the bands The Frays, Plain White T's, and the Jonas' Brothers?! Exactly, nowhere to be found! All you got was this piece of junk that is now referred to as 'oldies' that you actually like! Shame on you, I dare say!"

He groaned again as he phrased in his down-to-business voice, "So what were you doing here and why did you want me?"

I bounced into his lap as soon as he sat down on his black couch.

He started to snort, "Now, what would you like for Christmas little one?"

I slapped him playfully in the face for making fun of my size.

"Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean a thing!" I chided as I continued, "Anyways,

Big old fat man with the white beard, I'd like you to be nice and actually talk to this family the Walters'!"

"Why should I?" he asked as he brushed me off his solid cold lap.

"Simple, because if you don't, I'll tell Carlisle about your last spending a few weeks ago…and the story behind it!" I grinned evilly remembering when Edward spent over

1,000 buying that Clair de Lune CD from E-bay.

He growled under his breath and hissed, "You wouldn't!"

I growled and threatened, "Just sit and watch me, dear brother."

I then straightened all my facial expressions as I sang out, "Oh Carlisle! Guess what?!"

Edward clapped his hand over my mouth and whispered, "Alright! I give in! I'll talk and be really nice to the Walters'!"

"Oh, okay!" I cheered out of my evil mood and then skipped up into the Rosalie's room where she was brushing her already-perfect-hair.

I heard Edward calling for me, but I ignored him and jumped onto Rosalie's back just to annoy and get her started.

"Hello, Rose petals!" I chirped out her nickname that I made up on the spot.

She threw me onto the floor and snarled, "First of all, why the hell did you call me Rose petals and why were you on my back?!"

Jasper ran over to me and asked if I was hurt. Of course I said no because I don't want a fight to break out between Emmett and Jasper if you get what I meant by that… Edward always had to pick the side (it was always Jasper), but by the time Edward got it all fixed out, the house was already falling to pieces.

Jasper retreated back into the den, so that we girls could "talk it out."

"Rosalie, that was _mean_," I whimpered.

She shot back sarcastically, "Oh yeah, and jumping on other people's backs' were _so _much better!"

"Tengo que pedir un favor ... ¿Puedes hacerlo?" I asked with wide eyes as I questioned, "I have a favor to ask...Could you do it," in Spanish for Rosalie's upcoming test that she took for probably the billionth time.

She sighed as she answered, "It depends on what, so spill it, Alice."

"You do something for me, and I'll try not to break your back by jumping on you," I grinned mischievously.

"I won't say yes until you tell me what you were planning with that diabolical brain of yours," she grumbled as she picked up her hair brush and started to count each stroke.

"That's simple, if you be nice to this new group of people the Walters' I'll stop jumping on your back and calling you Rose petals," I offered.

She slowly turned to glare at me, "When you said 'nice' did that mean I actually have to _talk to them_?"

I shook my head as I replied, "Actually, when I phrased 'nice' I meant not to glare at them

or challenge them to anything like for instance, when you deluded Mike to fight with Emmett."

"Oh yeah… That was awesome!" she exclaimed. She now had that spaced out look she got every time she thought of Emmett…

I snapped my fingers in her face as she shouted, "What, what?! Where's the fire?"

I grinned as I answered, "So you'll do it."

She stared at me, "No, no, and NO!"

I pouted as I asked, "How about I let you borrow Jasper and Edward for your next shopping spree?"

She looked thoughtful as Edward and Jasper skidded into her room.

"Over your dead body!" the two immature boys shouted.

"I AM dead!" I retorted as Rosalie tapped her foot in rhythm as she tried to think about her answer while balancing the ruckus the boys made.

"Okay, I say yes," Rosalie murmured thoughtfully.

"NO, Our lives are doomed I tell you!" they both screeched at the same time.

Rosalie held up her hands, "Hey, Alice is the one who offered you both up, not me."

Jasper and Edward both got a rage in their rages as they came close to attacking me.

Esme who just got home from Home Depot blocked their way.

She chided, "Boys, you know better than to attack a lady! Haven't Carlisle and I taught you manners by now?!"

Jasper and Edward sighed and had their head bent down low like dogs that have been caught doing something bad.

Esme left the scene with Rosalie giggled, "Oh, boys… You did it this time…"

The boys looked up and glowered at me, evilly as Edward and Jasper hissed, "This isn't over, Alice!"

I yelled out, "Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen!! How _dare _you speak to _me _in such a rude tone?!"

Edward mocked me, "Yeah, _Jasper_, how _dare _you?!"

Jasper balled up some fists, but Rosalie and I threatened, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! One of these days, you'll be getting a girlfriend and on that day… Boy, you'd better watch out!"

He laughed out, "Yeah, sure. When will that happen, in a million years?"

I whispered dangerously, "We can watch and see, _Eddie_, but you _will _fall for someone one day… and when you do, you'd better watch it…"

I grabbed Jasper's arm and then marched out.

I heard Edward calling out, "Alice, it isn't smart to make empty promises/bets." I gritted my teeth as I dragged Jasper back into our room.

**xXx**

_Edward's P.O.V _

I sighed as I laid my head against a pillow on my black couch.

"Edward!" Alice sang out from her bathroom.

I shouted, "What do you want, squirt?"

"HEY! I'm not that short!" she screamed back.

I chuckled as I called out, "Hay is for horses! You _are _short so just deal with it!"

"Shut up, anyways, today is the day that the Walters' come to school. I expect you to be nice to them, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mommy…I understand perfectly."

"I'm not _that _old!"

"Well, excuse me! You've been alive for over 30 years! That's the perfect age for a mom!"

"Whatever… Edward, let's go! Get a move on, we're already late!" she bounced into my room.

We were still at home so then we could show up roughly at the same time as the Walters'.

It was Alice's idea and Rosalie seconded it since she would kill just to experiment with her new European make-up that she just received from Italy.

I got a bit annoyed as I asked, "Have you ever heard of knocking first?"

She pouted as she jumped onto the other side of my couch, "Well, your door was open… Actually, you _have _no door…"

I instantly shot up and yelled, "What did you just say?!"

"Yeah, you heard me… I took your door."

"Why in the world would you do that?!"

"Oh, that's so if you cheat me, I won't give you back the door."

I then heard Rosalie shrieking, "Where the hell is my door?!"

Alice and I chuckled as I expertly went around the 'princess' of a brat and got into my silver Volvo. We drove away, knowing that the rest of the family will get to school…somehow…

"Remember Edward," Alice call out from the car.

I sighed as I quickly (I'm talking about vampire speed here) said, "I know, I know…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Thank you to the people that reviewed!**

**FujiokaFamily****, ****xxpatixx****, ****MellaIsie****, ****-Jessica-Bella****, ****usaprincess242****, ****bluephoenix73****!!**

**Like always, THESE PEOPLE ROCK!!**

**By the way, this chapter is here to show why the Cullens' were being nice. It's like a flashback.**

**As for the questions being asked, can you ask me them again because I forgot who I haven't responded too (though, I don't think I answered any questions so far… SORRY). It's not that I don't want to answer, it's just that I lose track of which people I already sent a response to.. Ahah, I'm losing my mind**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	6. Walter meets Cullen

**Say What?!**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 6: Walter and Cullen meet**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

Bella's P.O.V

I stretched and yawned slightly as I said, "Angela… Thanks for sticking with me today…"

As pink tinted her cheeks, she spoke, "You are very welcome, I can't believe how snobby Lauren was acting!"

"I must agree," I nodded along with my new found friend.

Angela was so kind to walk me to my classes and protect me from the disgusting name calling that were thrown from me. The willowy girl retorted back to them with her witty comebacks. She really was something else.

Plus, I didn't have to hang out with Danny because now I am with her. Yes… I'm still plotting my revenge against him.

An idea struck upon me as I asked coyly, "You're… a Cancer aren't you?"

The willowy, tall brunette looked at me mildly surprised as she answered in her soft tinkering voice, "Why, yes… How did you know?"

I smiled as I said, "I'm star crazy.. That's all…"

She nodded as I thought out loud, "What do you think of my brother, Danny?"

She looked at me confused, "I don't know… I don't really know Danny, so how can I place my judgment on him? I'll be just as bad as the people that are being rude to you."

From then on, I knew she was something else. She was perfect for my brother, Daniel, because she was unique… She didn't think like the other girls who would die for my brother also known as the idiot.

"Where is the cafeteria?" I suddenly asked, skipping that topic. I felt my stomach cramp up with its desperate need of food.

"Oh… well… It's right in front of you…" she pointed out with a gentle smile on her lips.

I grinned and chuckled sheepishly, "Right, I knew that…"

She grinned at me as she responded, "Sure you did…"

We had a moment, before I felt a poke between my shoulder blades.

"Bella! We have lunch now! Hurry up!" a female voice said as her green eyes bored into mine.

I smiled apologetically to Angela and waved good bye as my sister dragged me away.

I scowled at Kayla who feigned innocence and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't drag me around when I'm with my friends!" I hissed as I let out a playful growl.

"Well, sorry if I don't want to be the only girl with the boys…" she whined while giving me her best puppy dog face.

I laughed as I replied, "Point taken."

So in the end, my stubborn sister dragged me into the cafeteria where my brothers were waiting… With company.

As we neared the table, I pressed my finger to my lips to my other siblings and the people that I have yet to discover their identities. I slowly crept up to the table as everyone else kept Chris busy with the usual nonsense.

"Boo!" I shouted as I jumped on Chris's back as if he were to give me a piggyback ride.

He let out a little yelp as everyone giggled at the high pitched sound he was able to let out. If he was in chorus with me, I bet he could be a tenor judging that he could make such a high pitched sound.

"Hi, hi Chris, miss me?!" I asked in a hyper voice that was totally sarcastic as he pushed me into the chair next to him. Kayla of course, stuck to me like super glue and sat on my right.

"Sure I did… Let's go with that," he smirked as played with my hair.

"Hey!" I snarled as he chuckled softly.

"Just kidding, I did miss you… In a way," he smirked back as we had a sister/brother moment.

I glanced around at my surroundings, where it was dead quiet. That was amazing since my family almost NEVER had a dull or peaceful moment between all the arguments and literal fights.

I noticed 5 new kids that all looked the same with their translucent skin and the sparkling topaz eyes. I recognized Alice, Edward and the perfect looking blonde who stood up for me, almost immediately.

They were staring blankly at Chris and me because we were the only ones talking so far.

"Hi Alice, Edward! Hi to that person that I don't know you name, but you saved my butt in PE," I randomly said my greetings as Kayla whacked me on my head.

"Hey what was that for?!" I rubbed the side of my head that Kayla hit.

She put on a playful scowl as she answered, "For not noticing them sooner!"

"Excuse me if I just wanted to hang out with my favorite brother!" I huffed as I heard, "Hey! I thought I was your favorite brother!"

I shrugged at Danny as I spoke, "Well, not anymore… Because you were being mean!"

I smiled as I got everyone to laugh at my ridiculously childish answer.

"That's right, Danny," Chris growled as he hugged me lightly, "Bella is MINE. Be jealous."

"Nu-uh, sisters come first!" Kayla joined into the fight of who-knows-what. Either way, Chris's grasp on me grew tighter.

Danny appeared in back of Chris as he said, "No, man! Bella is mine!"

"All three of you are wrong," a new voice pitched in as I saw a flash of reddish-brown hair whiz next to Danny.

"Bella is mine and MINE only!" Zack grabbed my wrist and somehow pulled me out of Chris's grasp. I got an inch off my seat, but Chris and Kayla dragged me back down.

Everyone at the table that weren't fighting, had a smirk on their faces or chuckling to themselves.

Soon, Ralph joined in and everyone had a good laugh.

"No, I get Bella!" he said as he went over to Chris.

Kayla and Zack held a different arm with Chris hugging me and Danny behind Chris… It was chaos! At least this was better than usual when people, not to mention any names, (Ralph) punched the lights out of me.

"Break it up, before Alex gets mad," I cleared my throat as I spoke up for the first since the fight started.

"Aw, Bella you ruin all our fun," whined Danny.

I shrugged, "Which you rather have… A mad Alex or be able to continue live peacefully without being your butt kicked by him?"

"MAD ALEX!" everyone whooped stupidly, except for the new people.

"Whatever, you guys are weirdoes," I rolled my eyes as I repeated, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Alice," the short petite girl with the short dark hair spoke up. She introduced herself for the second time.

"This is Edward," she pointed to the weird dude that was talking to Danny this morning. He could be Kayla's big brother if one of them changed their eye color.

"I'm Rosalie," the beautiful blonde cut in before Alice could introduce her.

"And that's my man, Jasper," Alice spoke happily as she pointed to a taller blonde that could be Rosalie's twin for all I know.

"And that's MY Emmett," Rosalie hugged the man with curly brown locks and huge muscles.

"Aw, don't they make such good couples?!" Kayla and I squealed at the same time as we referred to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

All my siblings nodded with a smile on their face. I quickly found out that Alice was a Virgo, Rosalie and Jasper were Scorpios, Edward was a Gemini, and Emmett was a Capricorn.

All the couples were compatible! If Sara J and Molly were here, they'd tell them their future in their love life. The children of the western zodiac all have a special talent or trick in Zack's case.

"So how'd you guys meet?" I asked because I didn't want an awkward silence to befall at our table. I felt like the mother of my siblings sometimes!

"Chris and I met because we basically had all the same classes with each other and then he got to know my Rose darling. We kept him company when he reserved spots for all of you," Emmett answered in his booming voice.

"Jasper was our senior that took us around the building," Zack and Ralph spoke.

I grinned at Jasper as I asked, "Were they a handful for you?"

"Nope, they were just fine," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" I arched my eyebrow at my two younger brothers.

They both seemed to shrink under my gaze as they stuttered, "We didn't get into a fight, I promise!"

With that answer, I broke away from the stare as I exclaimed, "Jasper, you are a miracle worker! Those two get into a fight everyday!"

Alice chuckled as she spoke up, "Well, that's my Jasper for you!"

Danny smirked as he replied to my question, "You already know how I met Edward and Alice."

Our family had met a new group of friends… That was a rare event since Ralph and Zack frightens everyone away with their usual fighting antics.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Yay I finished! : ) **

**Thank you to ****xxpatixx****, ****MellaIsi****, ****moon-in-the-twilight****, ****-Jessica-Bella****, ****usaprincess242****, ****Drusilla****, and of course ****bluephoenix73**** for reviewing!!**

**These people rock!!**

**Recap:**

**Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO (Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes)**

**Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI (Light brown hair and hazel eyes)**

**Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO (jet black hair and black eyes)**

**Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair and green eyes, and represents the sign of TAURUS**

**Ralph: He is 15, red hair with blue eyes, and represents the sign of ARIES**

**Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS (brown-red hair with green eyes)**

**Katherine: She is 20 years old, CAPRICORN, part of the FOURSOME (brown hair and blue eyes)**

**Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS (Silver hair and brown eyes)**

**Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes with blonde hair, and represents the sign of CANCER**

**Molly: 13 years old, represents the sign of PISCES (copper hair and blue eyes)**

**Chris: 18 years old, represents the sign of LEO, Owns a black Corolla (red-blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**Danny: 17 years old, represents the sign of LIBRA, dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!**


	7. The Rocky Start

**Say What?!**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo **

**xXx**

**Chapter 7: The Rocky Start…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Bella's P.O.V_

"Bella!" I heard a faint voice call out for me. I swirled around, letting my locks bounce up and down a little.

I grinned as I quickly found out who had called me, it was Angela, my new friend. Even though we just met during the course of today, I felt a deep connection with her.

"How was your lunch?" she asked in a polite manner as she hugged her books tightly to her chest as a few moronic guys whizzed past us on skateboards.

"It was very eventful, my brothers introduced me to these people that I found to be rather peculiar," I replied to Angela.

She chuckled as she answered, "Oh, I know… I was sitting with some of my friends that couldn't stop staring at your table."

I arched my eyebrow (a trick that I had learned from my brother, Danny) and asked, "Oh really? Why were they staring at my table?"

The tall willowy brunette shrugged, "It beats me, but I guess they couldn't help the fact that you were sitting next to the Cullens' and Hales'."

I tilted my head to the side, it was one of my habits, and asked, "Who are they, may I ask?"

She stared at me as if I were crazy because I didn't know who they were, "Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"Oh," I said dumbly as I continued, "Well, they didn't tell us their surnames."

Angela's eyes twinkled as she chuckled, "Well… No surprise there because you didn't know who the Cullens' and Hales' were."

"That's true," I grinned at her.

I then thought a little as I asked, "How was the rest of the day for you? I'm sorry, but Danny made me stick really close to him."

"It's okay Bella, I understand. I was with…" She paused as her cheeks flushed a delicate rose as her voice dropped to a whisper, "My boyfriend."

I stopped mid-step as I stared at her. My mouth was hanging wide open and my eyes were bulging out from their sockets.

She looked at me with concern as she asked, "Is something wrong Bella?"

I quickly got out of my surprised look and answered hastily, "Oh no.. I'm just shocked. You never mentioned him to me. Who is he? What is he like? Most importantly, what is his name and his birthday?"

Angela put forth a hand to stop all my endless questions that spilled out of my mouth.

"Before you say another word… I have two words to say," Angela trailed off.

"Go on," I urged her. I wanted to know more about who Angela was dating.

"APRIL FOOLS!" she squealed as I mentally smacked myself on the head.

"I'm going to get you!" I muttered as I glared at her. She giggled and ran away.

I was inches from catching her when I collided with someone. Trust me, that person was a lot softer than bumping into Edward.

"Bella are you okay?!" a worried, breathless voice asked me.

"I'm fine Angela," I opened my eyes to see two faces hovering over me.

"I'm sorry, I should've been looking at where I was going," a masculine voice said as he offered out a hand.

"No, it's my fault," I disagreed. Chocolate brown clashed with baby blue. He stared into my eyes as if he could see through my soul.

"I could get lost in eyes so beautiful as these," he murmured as he kept the staring. I felt so uncomfortable so I squirmed around just a little bit.

I blushed as he asked bluntly, "I know we just met, but I'm already falling for you. Will you go out with me Bella?"

Oh, perfect! At that EXACT moment, Danny and Edward were right there.

I turned bright red as I saw Danny marching over to where I was sitting from the corner of my eyes… Mike about to kiss my hand like the gentlemen in fairy tales do… Except, he wasn't my prince charming.

"Umm… I don't know…" I trailed off with uncertainty. I looked at Angela who gave me a look of sympathy. She knew that I didn't want to turn down this guy without being cold and distant.

"But you must!" he exclaimed urgently.

I saw Danny right behind Mike… Uh-oh, now trouble was brewing…

"Excuse me, what in hell's name are you doing with my sister?!" he glared at the poor teen with the cerulean eyes.

"I'm asking out her out," he replied coolly, he had yet to let go of my hand…

Oh, he was in for it! Danny looked over me like how a female bear looked over her newborn cub.

"Oh really? Who said you had the right to ask her out?" my brother asked in a rough voice as he raised up his eyebrow. Mike let go of my hand and stood up to his full height. He was half a head shorter than Danny.

"I did," Mikan said without batting an eye. That dude had guts!

Chris was rounding up Zack and Ralph when he happened to notice me, silently begging for help.

He nodded briefly at me as he gripped a hand on both Zack's and Ralph's shoulder. The trio walked over to the place where Danny and Mike were arguing it out.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing except that Danny might beat up this dude," I answered back as if that had happened before… Actually, it had… When it did happen frequently, all my brothers and Kayla went to hunt down the boy that asked me out. I always felt bad, but it was always an entertaining thing to watch.

Chris lifted his eyebrow in interest as he asked, "Oh, why is that?"

"Eh, He asked me out and almost kissed my hand…" I grinned at him as I watched anger distort on his usual serene face.

"He. What?!" Chris spat out as Mike still looked normal…

"Oh, you're in for it!" Zack and Ralph chorused as they watched our two brothers get worked up.

"You don't even ask the brothers if you can be worthy of her," Danny spat out as Chris nodded in agreement.

Mike's eyes flashed suddenly, "Why would I ask such low lives as you two?"

By then, I sucker punched Mike in his gut. He was caught off guard so he tumbled backwards and landing face first into a pile of mud.

"Don't. You. Dare. Speak. About. MY. Family. Like. That!" I said with venom tracing in my voice. I glared at him with hatred that he started to back away.

Zack and Ralph literally spat on him as my family and Angela walked away from the boy sitting on the ground.

Edward waited for Danny as Angela and I continued talking. I watched from the corner of my eyes that Edward was gesturing over to me and Danny laughed.

"I never knew your brothers were so overprotective of you!" Angela gushed out with a hint of admiration for them.

I grinned at her, "That's why I love them so much. They look after me extremely well, so of course, I'd do anything for them."

"Man, I wish I was born into your family," she sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

I arched my eyebrow as I asked, "Really? Trust me between all the arguments you wouldn't… Although, if you want, you can be part of my family."

She chuckled as she said, "Silly Bella. How can I if I'm not a relative?"

I threw her a sly grin, "You could get married to Danny…"

Angela's cheeks suddenly burst into flames, "W-w-what?!"

I shrugged as I answered, "Just a suggestion…. Seriously you could be part of my family if you'd like to."

"Really, how?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Simple, you just hang out at my house practically everyday. My caretakers won't mind you as long as you don't offend one of my siblings. I know Danny and Chris will like you since you defended me a lot today. When you get their blessing, everyone else will think the same," I explained to her.

She smiled at me, "I'd love too… But can we start this another day? I have to baby-sit my younger brother this afternoon."

"How old is he?" I questioned as I met her warm brown eyes.

"He is thirteen," she responded.

"Can you take your brother to my house to look after him? I know some people that wouldn't mind to hang out with him and he'll be safe," I begged as I thought of Shelly and Molly. They needed a playmate since they were both painfully shy.

She tapped her finger against her chin, "I have to call my brother to ask."

I grinned at her, "Well, if you can come, meet me by the main entrance of the school. Kayla and I will be waiting for you."

"Okay," she grinned back. Then somehow, I stumbled over a glade of grass. Silly me… Angela, being the warm-hearted lady that she was, offered out her hand which I gladly took.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes- Thank you to all you people that reviewed the last chapter!!**

**Screams-At-Midnight****, ****MellaIsi****, ****GrlWithoutAName****, ****-Jessica-Bella****, ****cem1818****, ****bluephoenix73****, ****Hinamori Sohma18****, ****usaprincess242****, ****bookluvrxoxo****, & and last, but NOT least ****pixie freak****!! You guys rock soooooo much!!**

**Question to all of you: Want to be friends?? Hehehe Tell me in a review : )**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!**

**I SWEAR I'll update BEFORE September 3rd!  
**


	8. Families Meet Almost

**Say What?!**

**By Petalsarefallingxoxo**

**xXx**

**Chapter 8: Families Meet… Almost**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Bella's P.O.V_

I glanced at my watch on my wrist again for the millionth time. Yes, I was still waiting for Angela to pop by, it had been 10 minutes since school had let out and the place was practically deserted. Who knew that all the kids wanted to leave so badly? I actually enjoy school and it's a bonus that I don't have to endure the ruckus of my brothers and sisters.

"Hurry up Bella!" Kayla urged as she impatiently gazed at me with her emerald green eyes that shone of her oh-so-patience. She was tapping her foot as she waited for me to drive her home.

I met her gaze as I coolly suggested, "Take a ride with Chris then! I'm going to wait for Angela okay? I think it'll be best if you're not there anyways."

Kayla wrinkled her nose as deep lines appeared visible along her forehead as she yelped, "But the guys smell! Especially Zach and Ralph."

"Suck it up then because if you don't behave in front of my guests… Things will happen to you," I replied eerily as I side glanced at her sulking at my threatening. She knew full on well that I had a lot of great blackmailing skills (helps to control obnoxious brothers).

"Fine," Kayla said as she stuck out her tongue at me and stomped away. I smirked at how she did my requests with minimal rebellion. It was refreshing to be able to call the shots for once.

"Bella," a voice called out. I turned a 180 degree angle to see Angela running up to me with a light blush upon her cheeks.

"Hey Angela," I smiled warmly. Even though I just met her today, I felt like she was already my sister.

Her light brown eyes sparkled in excitement as she said, "My little brother agreed to it. I'm awfully sorry that I made you wait this long."

"It's okay, I'm used to it already. I have 11 people that I'm currently living with," I shrugged with nonchalance.

Angela stood there gaping at me. Her light brown eyes were wide open as she clasp a tan hand over her mouth- probably thinking that she was acting in a rude way. Cancer born people tended to feel that way at times.

"I-I'm sorry for gaping," Angela confessed as she blushed a dark pink, "I just never heard of a family so big!"

I chuckled a bit as I threw an arm across her narrow shoulders as I led her to my Toyota. I had a little explaining to do on my way to picking up her brother and then hanging out at my house.

**xXx**

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked politely as I watched a lean and tall figure of a 13 year old boy clambered into the back seat of my car with Angela going to her spot in shotgun.

"I'm Shawn," he answered shyly as he kept his eyes trained down on the hands in his lap.

Angela giggled a bit as she filled me in, "He's really shy when it comes to meeting new people."

I smiled wryly as a twinkle in my chocolate brown eyes, "Well then, he'll get along great with my two sisters."

Shawn looked up as I could get a good look on his features. He was handsome for a boy of his age, he had fair skin that contrasted to Angela's tan colored skin tone. He had wide eyes that were a beautiful shade of hazel and a light sprinkle of freckles were on the bridge of his upturned nose.

His face turned ashen as he stuttered, "I-I'm g-going to be h-hanging out with g-girls today?"

I giggled as I turned to face him for a glance before watching the road, "Yes honey, but they are just as shy as you are… Besides I think it's about time they got an… Erm… acquaintance with males."

I winked at Angela signaling I meant I was hoping that her brother and one of my sisters would fall for him. She giggled as she turned to her brother and said, "I want you to get a few friends okay? It isn't healthy to be wrapped up into just video games and such… So try for me?"

"O-okay," the boy sighed as he slumped into his seat, wondering what he was getting himself into. He watched the scenery pass by as the music played softly.

Using the radio as an excuse to interrogate the poor kid. I turned it up a little louder as I asked, "Do you like this band that's playing?"

"I guess they are okay, but I think Sum 41 is better," Shawn answered me without hesitating as he kept his glance out of the window. Sugar, We're Going Down By Fall Out Boy was playing currently.

I grinned a little, the kid and I had something in common. I thought that Sum 41 was better than Fall out Boy.

"Really? What's your favorite song?" I inquired as I watched his facial expressions turn thoughtful. He looked at me with a glazed look as he rested his face against the palm of his right hand.

Finally, at last the anticipated answer 10 minutes later…

"I don't have a favorite song by them," he replied.

Angela started to laugh that tinkering laugh she had as she snorted, "Oh please, I've heard you belting out Fat Lip and The Hell Song at the random-est moments at home. I don't hear much of the other songs though…"

I joined into the laughter as Shawn's face was flushed as he complained, "Aw Sis, you didn't need to tell her!"

"Don't worry I won't tell my sisters," I winked my eye at him as I snorted. I watched as he turned redder and started to sink into my leather seat, "Although I think Shelly prefers male singers…"

I watched as Shawn turn just about a million shades of pinkish-red. He kept sinking into the seat and he covered his ears as if to block me out.

"Aw Shawn, I'm just kidding. I actually find it cute, are you in any choruses or choirs?" I prodded as I watched his muscles relaxed a bit and he took his hands away from his ears.

"Only in my dad's church," he replied as I nodded.

Angela cut in when she saw my mouth part open to speak, "I know what you're thinking, I've tried to get him to join the school's choir, but he was too shy to tryout."

I chuckled as I asked Angela, "Are you a psychic or what? How did you know?"

"You're very easy to read, Bella," Angela replied as she chuckled along with me. Shawn looked at both of us confused.

"Dear, you should try out for Chorus at your school or something. Something tells me that you have a wonderful voice," I said to Shawn as he shook his head vigorously.

"I don't want to! It gives me stage fright," Shawn whimpered a little bit as his hazel eyes shone of a little bit of fear.

I laughed as I answered, "Oh, once you meet my sister Sara J. you won't be as frightened. Actually, there she is!"

I pulled up into the driveway to the house where Alex moved all of us into. It's amazing how he can mange to do it so fast. Although, I think he pre-bought it a while ago. I parked my Toyota in the garage.

I watched as my cousin ran to us. Her long straight shiny black hair flying behind her back as she sprinted to my car. I started to chuckle a little bit as I watched her Yankees cap fly off of the top of her head.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella!" she said continuously as she opened my car door.

"What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What. What," I stated my question in statement form.

"Kayla said that we'd be having company. I want to meet them obviously, or else I wouldn't have ditched college," she rolled her eyes as if I should have been expecting that.

"You ditched college?" I asked as I arched my eyebrow. It wasn't like Sara J. to ditch since she's like perfect. I mean even since kindergarten, she got straight A's. Not only that, she played a ton of sports, joined clubs, and was exceptionally pretty. When she was in high school, she was valedictorian. For now, she's working to be a teacher so she could support the family better.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "So where are the people?"

I motioned Angela and Seth out of the car as I said, "Sara, this is Angela and Shawn. Shawn and Angela, this is Sara J."

"Hello!" Sara J. exclaimed as I watched as she took her time examining them. Since she's a Scorpio, she's looking if they have met their soul mate yet. Unlike Molly who can practically see into the future, Sara can just watch over relationships like cupid.

"Hello," Angela smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of her hazelnut brown hair behind her right ear. Shawn couldn't even squeak, let alone talk, so he just waved shyly.

I leaned near Sara J.'s ear and whispered, "Can you help Shawn sing confidently?"

"Of course and with pleasure," Sara J. smiled as she turned to Shawn and said, "You and I are going to hang out for a while before Molly and Shelly come back from music lessons."

She grabbed his hand and started to work her talents on him. She's the one that can sort of manipulate how a person feels. Like she can soothe down a person, or build one's confidence.

**(a/n: Whoa! Just like Jasper : ) )**

"Okay, Angela, want to meet my guardians?" I asked as I turned to the willowy brunette behind me.

She shrugged her shoulders as she answered, "It's alright by me."

I grinned as I led her towards the door of the house, "Okay. So Sara J. is one of them. She's 20 years old, going onto 21 on October 29th."

Angela nodded her head as I opened the door for her. Alex stood in the living room with his arms crossed. His hazel eyes were a degree darker in anger I presume. He ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"Home so soon, I see Bella," he spat out as he glared at me. I can see he was in Alexander mode. You see, Alexander mode is when he's a protective parent, Alex mode is when he's irresponsible, A-man mode is when he's a brother, and lastly, Lex mode is when he gambles.

"Yes I am, Alexander, this is Angela and Angela, this is my other guardian Alexander," I introduced them. Alex's stiff looking back relaxed a fraction.

"Err… Hello," Angela greeted shyly as she shook hands with my guardian, person.

Alex placed on a tiny smile as he said, "Thanks for taking care of Bella for me. If you excuse me, I'll take my leave."

He brushed by us, before he left out of the house, he shot me a warning look. The he swirled around and shut the door behind him.

"He's interesting," Angela commented as she giggled softly behind the back of her hand.

I shrugged my shoulders in mock helplessness, "He's a Gemini. What can I say?"

We both giggled at the statement, before we both heard a sound of something crashing hard against something else. We turned to look at each other as we nodded and scurried to see what's going on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's Note- OMG! I ACTUALLY updated! You people should know how slow I update this story ; ) **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers who are the most freaking awesome people ALIVE!!: ****kaosgurl00****, ****idotroad****, ****Screams-At-Midnight**** (Omg! She's my new friend!), ****mollycullen**** (OMG! She's also my new friend!), ****bluephoenix73**** (hehehe. Thanks for the contrastive criticism : )), ****HerMemoriesErased****, and and and and and!! ****Sea of Topaz**** who is def the last, but NOT the least.**

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS!! : )**

**Recap:**

**Bella: She is 17, and represents the sign of VIRGO (Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes)**

**Alex: He is 20, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of GEMINI (Light brown hair and hazel eyes)**

**Sara J. : She is 22, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of SCORPIO (jet black hair and black eyes)**

**Kayla: She is 16, dark brown hair and green eyes, and represents the sign of TAURUS**

**Ralph: He is 15, red hair with blue eyes, and represents the sign of ARIES**

**Zack: He is 15, a trouble-maker, and represents the sign of SAGITTARIUS (brown-red hair with green eyes)**

**Katherine: She is 20 years old, CAPRICORN, part of the FOURSOME (brown hair and blue eyes)**

**Josh: He is 24, part of the FOURSOME, and represents the sign of AQUARIUS (Silver hair and brown eyes)**

**Shelly: She is 13, blue eyes with blonde hair, and represents the sign of CANCER**

**Molly: 13 years old, represents the sign of PISCES (copper hair and blue eyes)**

**Chris: 18 years old, represents the sign of LEO, Owns a black Corolla (red-blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**Danny: 17 years old, represents the sign of LIBRA, dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes)**

**REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU!!**

**P.S Sorry for all the mistakes, I did this in a rush so it was updated quicker. It'd be lovely for you guys to point them out in reviews or better, I'll go look for a Beta, starting after Christmas. lol.**


End file.
